


Game Point

by EnlacingLines, stormie2817



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, It's All About The Rivalry, Keith and Lance are rival team captains, M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Alternating, Ping-Pong, Rivalry, Team Bonding, beer pong, patience yields focus, the bonding moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie2817/pseuds/stormie2817
Summary: When you're captains of rival teams, it's normal to want to know your enemy. Know their habits, their weaknesses, their tells.At least, that's what Lance and Keith tell themselves as they watch each other in painstaking detail.It's all about the rivalry. Nothing more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a brand new Klance AU! This is a collab between EnlacingLines and I. It's also posted on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/enlacinglines/), and will update there first!
> 
> This was an idea that we jokingly talked about on Twitter one day. It started off with a question: "What sport do you think Klance would play and be competitive in?". I replied with "All of them. Even ping pong." Our conversation went something like
> 
> me: omg competitive ping pong bfs  
> Lines: no omg rival team captains that fall for one another  
> us: OMG
> 
> and it snowballed from there. THIS is the outcome! We hope you all enjoy our silly idea that kept gaining momentum and turned into a full-blown fic. We're slowly going to be posting the chapters here, too, but they _will_ be posted on ig first!
> 
> Chapter One is by Lines!

The cracking impact of ball on paddle echoes, and Lance knows by the fact he’s heard and not reacted yet that it is too late. He dives, but the ball drops, score called, and Lance groans, sending an annoyed grimace across the table before looking away. 

He turns to grab water from the bench, sitting down for the timeout as he takes a sip. Two of his teammates clap him on the back as he does, offering smiles and commiserations. Lance glances up and checks the score again. 

They’re tied. Once again, they are neck and neck. 

He tips his head back, staring at the ceiling, slightly annoyed for missing that last shot. He should have parried, had known Kogane would pull that fast spin but…

 _Biceps_. 

Lance knows it’s pathetic. Knows it’s ridiculous to be so distracted by his rival team captain’s arms of all things, but they are _beautiful_. And he’s wearing a vest, meaning there’s nothing in the way of Lance seeing every flex and pop as he dives forward with the paddle. It’s addicting, hypnotic, and frustratingly distracting when he’s trying to beat the guy. 

Lance pulls his head forward and his eyes instantly find Keith Kogane, biceps and all, whose currently in a serious discussion with his coach, pushing his bangs out of his face as he speaks. Lance has no idea why he’s even tried to pull his hair up today. He spends most of the game pushing the excess strands out of his face, since it’s really not long enough to tie back. But it is adorable, the tiny little excuse for a ponytail at the crown of his head…

Before his thoughts spiral any further in that particular direction, Lance slaps his checks. Hard. Two of his teammates nearest him jump at the sound, but otherwise don’t react. They’re used to this by now. 

He needs to focus. The game has one more set, and they have to pull through and win. He cannot have another tie with Keith Kogane, he just can’t. They’ve been evenly matched for so long, it’s ridiculous. Something has to give. 

And as to the other thoughts… well. They tease as rivals, but wouldn’t even really count as friends. There’s no chance of anything happening there, Lance knows it. He tried a few of his top ten lines on Keith last year when they both made captain of their respective teams, but Keith seemed completely unaffected. So all he does is admire from afar. Occasionally stare. More often than not get distracted at inappropriate times.

The call sounds and Lance jumps to his feet. Now is not the time to wallow, not poised on the edge of a game. So he stands, stretches, popping his shoulders and raising his arms as he makes his way to the table. He closes his eyes against the burn in his shoulders, exhaling a soft contented sigh at the release. 

When he opens them, Keith is already in place, staring at him. Eyes fixed and focused, a strange far off stare that’s seeing without really seeing at all. Lance blinks, perplexed by the reaction, cocking his head to one side and lowering his arms, adjusting his shirt as he does. 

All at once, Keith visibly starts, flush spreading across his face, and stomps over to collect a ball, ready for his serve. Lance frowns at the weird reaction, but steadies himself. Inhales once, plants his feet and waits. When Keith returns, he’s back to the high intensity laser focus, eyes fire and fury, arms tensed and ready to go. Lance grins and shoots him a wink; he can’t help it, even after his pep talk a moment ago. 

It may be wishful thinking, but he almost believes he sees Keith stumble at that. But then he’s raising his arm, paddle at the ready, and Lance’s mind goes back to the game.

***

Lance McClain is an idiot. Keith has been painfully aware of this all throughout their matches, cannot help but roll his eyes at 90% of his antics. Keith doesn’t like people who don’t play seriously. If you’re going to do something, you do it well, with focus and respect. Lance laughs loudly, makes jokes, shoots finger guns and flirty lines as if this is all just another mindless distraction in his life, but…

He plays well. Hones his skill, learns and adapts during games, and is obviously a fantastic captain from how well loved he is by his team. They are a formidable force, and Keith knows he doesn’t have the loyalty Lance inspires. 

He finds it curious, this dichotomy that is Lance. Plays the part of the joker, but is full of real skill and drive, leaving Keith at a loss as to how to deal with him. He’s also stunning to look at, and Keith has never been adept at hiding a crush or attraction; he blushes, stammers his words, and his heart beats erratically at ridiculous moments. Thankfully, he channels most of this into his hits, crashing the ball into the table at high speeds as if it were his pesky emotions that he could force out and away. 

Unfortunately, he cannot actually do that, so he simply blocks them out and tunes into Lance’s first serve of the afternoon game. He squashes down those impulses, the ones that want him to notice how Lance’s eyes seem a deeper shade in the fluorescent lights, his smile quirking ever so slightly more when he sees it’s Keith he’ll be facing first. For it’s just tricks, the lighting and his imagination pairing up to fool him. There’s nothing else behind it. 

Lance waltzes up to the table, all confidence Keith knows but would never admit aloud he should have in spades, for Lance is impressive when he plays. But as Keith nears, he does that damned thing. 

He winks. 

It should be cheesy and ridiculous, but it’s not. It’s thrilling and puts him in a spotlight which he hates; to be done in and bowled over by such a classic move. But every time, _every single time_ , his heart flutters just a little bit. 

“Well, Mullet, I made this one just for you. I call it ‘threading the needle’,” Lance says before standing slightly to the right and raising his arm up far too high for a serve. Keith instantly wants to slam his head against the nearest wall for he knows what this means. He’s about to be subjected to one of Lance’s trick serves. 

And this is why Lance is such a conundrum. These type of antics—where Lance throws the ball too high, curves his body in some strange shape, and then smacks the paddle towards the ball—have no place in these games. They’re just pranks, laughs, bar plays to impress. 

Except, Keith can’t see the trajectory of the shot once it’s in play. And it lands perfectly in his blind spot, instantly scoring right on the edge of the table. A perfect shot. For Lance’s trick shots always land and Keith can never see them coming. 

So he smiles to himself as Lance high fives his teammates. Lance McClain is an idiot. But for some reason, Keith quite likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stormie2817) and [Tumblr](https://not-so-sunnie.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> You can follow EnlacingLines on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/enlacingl), [Tumblr](https://enlacinglineswrites.tumblr.com/), and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/enlacinglines/)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Lance starts scoping out the competition... gotta keep checking up on your rival, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos left on the first chapter! We loved and appreciated every single one of them! We're so glad you like the au so far and are going to continue reading!
> 
> Please enjoy chapter 2, also written by EnlacingLines!

They have three games this week; not exactly ideal, but the scheduling was a problem and Lance will take what he can get. Their matches shouldn’t be a problem; his team are tied for top of the league, and they aren’t facing Kogane again until the end of the month.

However, preparation always helps, so Lance is doing just that. Research and training go hand in hand and today is dedicated to acquiring knowledge. 

Which is exactly what he tells Hunk when his friend finds him lounging in the club house watching a video of Keith’s team. 

“We’re playing Lotor’s team on Thursday! I’m checking out their moves,” he says while Hunk just stares. 

“Right... and you’re watching his game against Keith, which was last month, rather than one they played say, three days ago,” Hunk says, grinning. 

Lance narrows his eyes and wonders if he can force himself to stop blushing with just his mind. Hunk has a point, but Lance will not give in. 

“Ah, but see, Keith steamrollered them last month. Look, check this out,” Lance says, pulling Hunk down onto the sofa next to him. 

He scrolls the clip back to just five minutes into the game before allowing it to play once more. 

“Okay, watch this. Keith barely even lets the dude breathe, Hunk, he’s got this vicious counter. It’s a cool technique when you’re not serving, the speed is just incredible… see! Lotor can barely even react! So if you have such a good return strike, it’s over in less plays,” Lance says, beaming as he looks up at his friend. 

And Hunk’s just sort of smiling at him, but not in a way Lance recognises. It gives him pause; this fond, kind look of his friend, emanating gladness and something unidentifiable. Lance blinks, unsure what he’s meant to say or do, when Hunk smiles fully and claps him on the back. 

“Okay, buddy. Show me once more? Then do you wanna try practicing that counter?” 

Lance practically bounces in his seat, nodding and scrolling back through the video. 

Keith is his rival. Lance is going to best him. But what better way to do so than with his own moves? Keith is a formidable player, and if Lance can… well, learn from him perhaps, then even better. 

A sweeter victory by beating him at his own game. Yes. 

Nothing to do with also being able to watch his biceps flex as he hits the ball. Nothing at all.

***

“When you said you wanted to meet up like old times, I really didn’t think we’d be watching a game,” Allura says from beside him.

Lance nods absently, waiting impatiently for that superb counter. He’s been practicing it everyday for the last week, but no matter what he tries, he can’t quite get the power in his strike like Keith does. It doesn’t come this turn though, which has him deflating a little in disappointment. 

Allura’s words resonate as the match resets, and he turns to her with a winning smile. 

“But we’re going for milkshakes after, just like old times, and at your favourite place. And I’ll pay,” he says with a nod, aware he has dragged her here. 

“Why do you think I’m still here? Except you’re not paying, it’s my treat. You’re the one still in college, I’m the one with a job,” she says, tone equalling no room for argument. 

Lance smiles gratefully, thanking her as he does. He’s missed her, although she’s hardly far away. But after she graduated last year, instead of seeing her at practice and in the club house, it’s strategically prearranged meetups, more planning and time needed now that she’s working full-time. 

“You know they’ve asked me to be club secretary,” she says and Lance gapes. 

“Really?! You’ll be coming back to the club!” he says, excitement lighting up his voice. 

Allura laughs, “I’d like to, just need to check how much of a commitment it will be. Funnily enough, someone I work with has just taken the same role in this team. Small world,” Allura says, gesturing down to where Keith is resetting for the next serve. 

“Ooh, wait, ‘Lura this was what I was talking about,” Lance says, grabbing her hand absently and shuffling forward in the hard plastic chair of the stands. 

Keith is completely still, hair in absolute disarray as it falls from his miniature ponytail, and Lance’s fingers itch even from here to reach out and comb it back. But it appears not to bother him as he stands poised and concentrating, waiting for his opponent's move. 

Lance’s heartbeat is loud in his ears, eyes unblinking. He’s waiting for Keith’s move, to see in person the exact way he moves, stands; the tells and ticks that allow him to hit the ball so perfectly and rapidly to score. Lance inhales shakily as Keith’s opponent serves, a good one, too, and snaps his head almost painfully to stare at Keith. 

It’s a flash and crash, that’s all he can say. One second Keith is focused, muscles tense, paddle at the ready, then he almost dives for it, whole body going into the move, the counter so powerful Lance’s ears are ringing with the impact. 

They don’t stand a chance. 

The ball is a blur and hits the corner with an air of finality, the guy from other team barely moving before it’s bounced to the floor. Lance is up on his feet and cheering as it lands, hand slipping from Allura’s grip as he raises them in the air in celebration. Around him others do the same, their combined joy and awe at Keith’s technique and talent echoing in screams and whistles. 

“Oh my. Wow. This explains it.” 

Lance realises exactly what he’s done when Allura’s dry tone reaches his ears. He spins around, still on his feet as she stares up at him with a smile. His mouth tries to form words, explain what just happened, but he’s not sure he can explain it to his own mind. He gapes for a few seconds before stuttering. 

“I-I mean, did you see that?!” 

“Oh, I most definitely saw that, Lance. Absolutely.” 

Lance realises he’s still standing while everyone else is back to their seats, so he quickly falls down as Allura reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone. Lance looks back down at the game, jolting as he sees Keith looking in his direction.

A spark of something bright hot and gleeful flares within him, except he realises it looks as if Keith’s searching for someone. Lance turns around, then notices two men waving frantically in Keith’s direction, a banner saying ‘GO KEITH GO’ in bright red letters held between them. The feeling drops to ice breath on a winter’s morning, Lance frowning to himself at the sudden flurry of emotions coursing. He’s distracted enough that he doesn’t see the man wearing glasses notice Lance, wide smile forming on his face. 

“I’m taking the secretary role,” Allura says suddenly. 

Lance turns back, smiling brightly and gladly distracted from his strange feelings. 

“Yes! That’s awesome! I’m so excited!” he says, genuinely so glad to have his friend back on the team in some way. 

“Me, too, Lance. Me, too,” she says, looking up and giving him a smile a little too bright and a little too full of mischief for comfort. 

He’s about to ask, when the call starts and he swivels around, focus back on the game. So much so, he misses the smirk on Allura’s face as she pulls out her phone and starts up another message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stormie2817) and [Tumblr](https://not-so-sunnie.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> You can follow EnlacingLines on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/enlacingl), [Tumblr](https://enlacinglineswrites.tumblr.com/), and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/enlacinglines/)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Keith helps raise money for the club by participating in a running challenge with his "rival". They _are_ a good team. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so happy with all the support we're receiving for this fic and au! It makes us really really happy that you all are loving it so much!
> 
> Please enjoy this next chapter, written by EnlacingLines! :)

Raising money for the club is always fun. They rely on community sponsorship and donations, so Keith’s more than willing to do what it takes to help his team: whether that’s manning bake sale stalls, bugging friends and family for donations, or, on one occasion, wearing a flamingo costume.

(There is no evidence of this. His team knows better than to keep photos, and he’d threatened his brother within an inch of his life to ensure Shiro erased them. The only weak link is Adam. Adam is sneaky, and Keith is sure he has one somewhere, to use devastatingly at some point in the future. It haunts him deeply).

They’ve decided to combine three local clubs in doing a series of activities, then splitting the funds between them, hoping that by pooling their resources, they’re able to raise more. Keith has signed up for the running challenge, where a group has been sponsored to run the 10,000 meter race in a relay to get as close as possible to Olympic Champion Mo Farah’s time. 

Pidge walks with Keith as he makes his way to the track, tapping away at their phone. Pidge is here under the pretense of filming the day for club promotion, which they _will_ do, but Keith has a sneaking suspicion they’re here for blackmail material. They’ve heard rumors of the costume and are furious they missed it. 

As the two approach, Keith hears one voice echoing over the group and he groans. Pidge looks up from their phone and grins widely. 

“Well, look who's here,” they comment in a way which suggests they had every idea. 

Keith tips his head back in frustration as he walks forward. Lance would naturally be here; Keith’s seen him in every photo of previous fundraises his club has run. He did look particularly adorable covered in paint during a community fair… Keith shakes the image from his mind and concentrates on looking nonchalant as he joins the group. 

“Man, come on! I’m telling you it’s impossible to run it in anything more than 200 meter sprints! The guy is a machine, there’s no way to beat the time otherwise,” Lance says as they approach, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. 

The guy before him shakes his head, claiming 800 meter sprints will be fine. Keith frowns, though. It’s an incredibly fast pace, and they need to cover as much ground as possible. All of them are athletes, but none of them are pure runners, so they’d need to find the most effective way. 

“I think Lance is right,” Keith says before he’s registered the words have been vocalised. 

The arguing stops as Lance turns to him. He blinks, looking flustered at Keith’s sentence. But Keith’s spoken now and pushes past any effect flustered Lance may have on his hammering heart. 

Thankfully, he doesn’t need to say anything as Pidge pipes up. 

“For 200 meter sprints, you’ll need to run them in 33 seconds. Which is a ridiculous challenge, but you might do it. If you’re doing 800 meters, you need to run them in a minute and a half with less rest which is, quite frankly, impossible,” they add, before turning and walking to the stands, attention on their phone once more. 

“Y-yeah! That’s what I mean, although I… forgot the numbers,” Lance says, tipping his head downwards and shrugging. 

With that settled, they move forward quickly, all splitting up into different areas to position themselves for the relay. As Keith marches over to the third spot, he passes Lance. 

“You’re tagging me, Mullet. Better run fast,” Lance says as he walks by, throwing a wink over his shoulder. 

Keith touches his hair at the comment, fingers catching on the edges where it rests against his neck. He forgot a hair tie when he left his house. He usually has a spare, but he must have used it. He doesn’t have a mullet. At least, he’s pretty sure he doesn’t. But the question fades in light of Lance’s wink. He absurdly wants to capture it, bottle it up and keep the feeling of his heart racing when Lance winks at him. 

“You really think you can keep up with me?” Keith says, grinning. 

To his amusement, Lance stumbles over his own feet for some reason, causing Keith to laugh. He veers off to his starting point as Lance rights himself, turning to walk backwards and shout:

“No worries about that, Mullet. We’ll see who’s still standing at the end of this!” 

And Keith feels super-charged as they begin, Lance’s challenge still echoing in his mind as he’s tagged and sprints towards him. As he nears, trainers pounding the track, Lance shouts something akin to ‘catch me if you can!’ as he jogs away, Keith meeting to tag him in turn. 

It’s fun. More fun than he could imagine, Lance offering him some sort of line each time he comes in to switch out. Keith listens for them, his cue to snark back or slap Lance’s hand particularly hard as the race wears on. Only, it’s tiring. Keith enjoys running, but he’s a long distance runner, so he’s beginning to flag. 

That’s when Lance’s taunts start to change. The teasing becomes encouragement, fuelling his aching lungs and legs. 

“Keith, we got this! Let’s go go go!”

“Come on, Mullet, we have two more to go, don’t leave me hanging!”

“Last lap, Keithy, come on, there's no way we’re gonna fail now!”

And Keith _does_ make it. Lets himself drop to the ground at the makeshift finish line, the others around him by the stands trading insults and grabbing water. Keith just watches the clouds move, heart rate thrumming in his ears and sweat cooling as he calms. They didn’t beat it, but they were pretty close to the time, which is a victory in itself. He sits up slowly, brushing the hair from his eyes when a hand appears in his vision suddenly. 

He looks up to see Lance, grinning broadly, sun on his face, a faint flush of exertion colouring him. Keith looks back to the hand then grabs it, allowing Lance to haul him up. He tries not to think too much about the feel of Lance’s skin on his, the way the pads of his fingers slide against his hand, leaving imprints with each brush. 

“We did it! We are a good team!” Lance says, brimming with excitement. 

And Keith can’t help but bask in how good ‘we’ sounds in Lance’s voice as he nods in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stormie2817) and [Tumblr](https://not-so-sunnie.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> You can follow EnlacingLines on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/enlacingl), [Tumblr](https://enlacinglineswrites.tumblr.com/), and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/enlacinglines/)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Keith goes to watch the next game to take stock of his competition, trying his hardest to blend in. If a certain blue-eyed, brown-haired team captain happens to be there... 😌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Thank you so much for sticking with the au and with us this far! We appreciate every kudos and comment we get! It really means a lot!
> 
> Now, onto the chapter! This was written by stormie2817! :)

Keith pulls out his phone to read the text sent by the team secretary in their group chat.

**Acxa:**

Galra Tech vs. Garrison University - 5pm @ The Garrison

**James:**

whose playin from each team?

**Acxa:**

Lotor and Lance.

Keith’s heart skips a beat when he reads the second name.

**Rizavi:**

oooh man. good luck 2 garrison. lotor is a killer player

Keith frowns and types out his response before anyone else says anything.

**Keith:**

Lance is a good player, too. He’s been improving a lot since we first started playing.

With the text sent, Keith puts his phone in his pocket and walks to his room. He doesn’t have class today, so he decides to visit The Garrison to watch the game.

 _Just to take stock of Lotor for our next game_ , he reasons with himself.

He frowns as he stares at his reflection in the mirror on his closet door. Although the games are public and anyone can watch, Keith doesn’t want to be recognized. He pulls his hair up into a tiny ponytail. His bangs flop into his eyes and he sighs as he grabs a clip from his desk to clip them back.

“What are you doing?” A voice calls from his bedroom door, startling Keith.

He turns around to face the intruder. Adam stands there with an eyebrow raised. Keith faces the mirror again before replying.

“I’m going to watch Lotor’s game.”

“Why are you messing with your hair like that?” Adam asks.

“I don’t want anyone to notice me there.”

“Why?” Adam prods. “It’s just Galra Tech.”

“It’s at The Garrison,” Keith mumbles.

“Oh. _Oh_!” Keith can hear the smirk in Adam’s voice and refuses to turn around. “Well, why didn’t you say that? You’re going to see your boyf-!”

Keith whirls around and throws the clip he’s holding at Adam’s face to cut him off. He can feel his face flaming and turns back to the mirror before Adam can comment on it.

“That’s hurtful, Keith!” Adam laughs. “What’s got your mullet in a twist?”

Keith flushes further while touching his ponytail. “Is it really a mullet?”

Adam pauses his laughter and walks over to put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Their eyes lock in the mirror and Keith sees an apologetic look on Adam’s face.

“No. I’m just teasing.” Adam smiles, but Keith doesn’t notice the mischief lingering in Adam’s eyes. “If you don’t want anyone to recognize you, just wear a baseball cap and sunglasses.”

Keith hesitates. “Are you sure that will work?”

Adam smiles reassuringly and pats his shoulder again. “Yes! If you do more than that, you’ll look like you’re trying too hard.”

Keith stares into Adam’s eyes for a beat before nodding resolutely and opening his closet to grab the aforementioned items.

“Tell Shiro I’ll be back for dinner.” Keith says on his way to the front door.

“I’ll be _sure_ to tell Takashi-”

Keith whips around and points a finger in Adam’s face threateningly. “If you tell Shiro about this, I will end you.”

Adam smirks and shrugs seemingly innocent. Keith narrows his eyes.

“If you tell him, I’m gonna tell him about The Incident.”

Adam’s smile falters and falls down into a pout. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

“Okay, fine. I won’t tell him. Have fun at the game.” Adam smirks again. “Tell your boyfriend I said ‘hi’!”

Keith groans loudly and slams the door behind him. Adam’s laughter can still be heard as he reaches his motorcycle. He switches his baseball cap for his helmet and climbs onto the bike to make his way towards The Garrison.

***

The gym is crowded with students from both schools present. Keith has chosen a spot near the middle of the stands and watches the game intently. Lotor is a point ahead, but Keith is confident that Lance will pull through and win the match.

Keith enjoys the way Lance’s muscles contract and shift as he moves the paddle to hit the ball. He can’t help but be blown away by the look of absolute concentration in Lance’s eyes. When he raises his arm for his famous trick serve, Keith gets ready to cheer. The ball hits the paddle and Keith stands up with everyone else.

Another hit echoes shortly after the first and people are cheering. People from the opposite side from where Keith is sitting. He looks over to the clapping Galra Tech students before looking back at the game, confused.

Lotor has his arm raised from where he hit the ball at the edge of the table. Lance’s arm is only raised halfway since he didn’t anticipate Lotor to be able to send the ball back. Keith can see Lance struggling to maintain a neutral expression as he straightens up and walks to the side to shake Lotor’s hand. Lotor’s teammates and classmates descend upon him to congratulate him on their win.

Keith watches Lance’s shoulders drop as he turns away and expects him to go to his team for consolation. he’s surprised when Lance walks swiftly past his teammates with his head down and goes to the exit. Keith whips his hat and glasses off and finds himself rushing after Lance’s retreating figure before he has time to process what he’s doing.

Keith doesn’t know what to do. He’s not the best at comforting people, but it makes his heart feel heavy to see Lance look so defeated. Keith finds Lance in an empty bathroom. His shoulders are hunched as he leans over the sink with his fists resting on the counter.

“Lance?” Keith says as he takes a step closer. Their eyes meet in the mirror’s reflection and Lance quickly wipes at his red-rimmed eyes before turning to face Keith.

“Keith. Hey.” Keith’s heart sinks when he hears the tremble in Lance’s voice. “What’s up? What are you doing here?”

“I came to see Lotor’s game since we’re playing against each other soon.” Keith grimaces at the lie but quickly continues. “Lance, you-”

“I lost the game, Keith!” Lance cuts him off. He wipes the fresh tears that fall from his eyes.

“Yeah, I… saw that.” Keith grimaces again at his lack of ability to comfort someone. “But, Lance, that’s okay-”

“No, it’s not!” Lance cuts him off again. “I messed up, Keith! I got overconfident and lowered my guard and I lost against _Lotor_! I’m the team captain! I’m supposed to set a good example for the rest of my team! I can’t-”

Keith takes a step forward and rests his hands on Lance’s shoulders to stop his rant. “That doesn’t mean you have to win every single game you play. So what if you lost a game? Lance, you’re a great team captain and your team knows that!” 

Lance still isn’t looking at him, so Keith takes a breath and continues. “Lance, look at me.” Keith waits until Lance complies. “You’re a good captain and an even greater player. That doesn’t mean you win every single game; it means you keep improving whether you win or lose, using what you experience to better yourself for next time. You’re also not going to get better all at once. My brother actually told me this thing that’s stuck with me: ‘patience yields focus.’ I repeat that to myself before every game and any time I’m feeling anxious.” Keith flushes when he realizes how long he’s been talking. He removes his hands from Lance’s shoulders and takes a step back.

Keith avoids eye contact with Lance as he waits for a response. He clears his throat awkwardly and opens his mouth to say something, but Lance finally speaks.

“You really think that?”

“What?”

Lance glances away again. “You really think I’m a good player?”

Keith takes a step forward into Lance’s space again. “Of course I do! Lance, you’re an amazing player. Losing a game is just part of it all. Don’t put so much pressure on yourself.”

There’s a pause as they both stare at each other for a beat. When Keith realizes he’s unconsciously grabbed hold of Lance’s hand, he rips his hand away and they both laugh awkwardly. Lance smiles at Keith once their embarrassment dies down a bit, though there’s still a blush on both of their faces.

“Thanks, Keith.”

Keith’s face flushes further and he gives Lance a small smile back. “You don’t need to thank me for that.” 

When they lapse into silence again, Keith takes his phone out of his pocket to check the time. He sees a text from Adam asking if he’s still coming home for dinner and replies with an affirmative before looking up at Lance again. “I have to get home now. You should go back to your team so they’re not worried about you.”

Lance smiles again and walks with Keith out of the bathroom. “Thanks again, Keith. I’ll see you at our next game together?”

Keith smiles and nods. He doesn’t tell Lance that he’s already planned to watch Lance’s next game against Olkarion Tech next week. Lance doesn’t need to know.

They part ways at the end of the hall, Lance going back towards the gym and Keith heading towards the parking lot to his bike. Keith doesn’t feel the smile that’s been on his face the entire ride until he gets home and Adam approaches him as he’s putting his helmet in the closet.

“Someone looks happy.” Adam smirks.

“What?” Keith’s smile falters and he glares at Adam as a blush rises to his face.

“Who looks happy?” Shiro’s voice calls from the kitchen.

Adam goes to open his mouth but Keith mouths the words ‘The Incident’ and he closes it with a pout. He sighs before answering his husband.

“Keith’s home! I’m just telling him to wash up since dinner is ready.”

Keith smiles triumphantly at Adam before heading to his room to change. Adam sighs again and walks to the kitchen to help set the table.

“So, did Keith go to see someone at The Garrison or Galra Tech?” Shiro asks.

Adam drops the fork he was holding and whips around to face his husband. “What?! You know?!”

Shiro smiles and raises an eyebrow. “Adam. I’ve known Keith since he was eleven years old. I know what he’s like when he has a crush. Acxa told me those two teams had a game today. So, which team did he go to see?”

A smile starts creeping on Adam’s face and he lowers his voice conspiratorially. “Takashi, you sneaky bastard! I can’t believe you were hiding this from me!”

Shiro blinks in confusion. “I wasn’t aware I was hiding anything from you, actually.”

Adam waves his hand dismissively and goes to wrap his arms around Shiro’s waist. “Water under the bridge, babe! Anyway, about Keith. Did you know he has a huge gay crush on The Garrison’s team captain? He is so hopeless, Takashi, you won’t believe…”

***

_Before the game:_

_Allura watches carefully as people slowly enter the gym and make their way to their respective team’s side on the stands. She has her phone in her hand, eagerly awaiting a text. She jumps when it buzzes and quickly checks the message._

_**Acxa:** _

Middle row, fifth from the right.

_She looks up at the stands to see the person sitting in the fifth seat. She squints when she spots the figure and sends a reply._

__

_**Allura:** _

baseball cap and sunglasses?

__  
**Acxa:**  


Yes.

_Allura snorts and shakes her head at the confirmation._

__

_**Allura:** _

wow. thank you for telling me!

_Allura puts her phone away and taps Hunk on the shoulder. She discreetly points in the direction of the figure and watches as Hunk’s eyes widen and he suppresses a smile behind his hand. He pulls out his own phone and starts sending a series of texts to someone. Allura feels her phone buzz again and pulls it out to read the text._

_**Acxa:** _

I didn’t know your team had a new player.

_Allura frowns and looks at her team to see the regular faces. She’s just about to say so when she spots Lance receiving a hug from his sister. She types out her response._

__

_**Allura:** _

oh! that’s not a new player! that’s just lance’s sister!

__  
**Acxa:**  


I see. Is this her first time coming to a game?

_**Allura:** _

this season, yes! she’s away frequently due to work but she supports the team a lot when she’s able to come to games.

__  
**Acxa:**  


I see.

_The game is about to start, so she gets ready to put her phone away for good, when it buzzes again._

_**Acxa:** _

What’s her name?

_Allura blinks and a slow smile starts to spread across her face._

__

_**Allura:** _

it’s veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the formatting of this chapter cuz it took a lot of work but now I'm more confident in my html skills LMAO 😂
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stormie2817) and [Tumblr](https://not-so-sunnie.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> You can follow EnlacingLines on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/enlacingl), [Tumblr](https://enlacinglineswrites.tumblr.com/), and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/enlacinglines/)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Lance meets Keith outside of a game at a social gathering. But that doesn't mean there won't be any competition.
> 
> Meanwhile, Acxa meets Lance's sister...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! Thank you so much for reading this story!! Thank you also for all the kudos and comments! It makes us so happy that you're enjoying these boys and this au as much as we are!
> 
> We hope you enjoy this chapter! It was written by Lines!

“Why are you coming again?” Lance says as he makes his way towards building through the parking lot.

“Allura invited me,” Veronica replies, her voice smug.

“Yeah, but why?” Lance stresses, moving to kick at her heels slightly as they walk.

Years of practice means his sister evades easily, and he in turn ducks the elbow aimed at his head, a dance they both know by heart.

“Because I’m amazing, why wouldn’t she invite me? And before you say anything, remember I’m your ride home,” she says, anticipating the jibe.

Lance makes a zipping motion across his mouth, then purposely knocks into her; the two end up half walking, half fighting their way towards the entrance to the party.

It is tradition that as the semifinals approached, all the clubs in their division meet for a preemptive season finale party. Despite all of them being rival teams, they mostly get along, and these gatherings tend to only attract the less troublesome players anyway. It’s a good chance to mix with the other schools and see the other teams in a new light.

So he has no idea why Allura has invited his sister along. Only that there must be a reason; there always is with Allura.

They manage to stop their squabbling as they push open the doors. Lance immediately scans the crowd, eyes trained and honed for a shock of dark hair, maybe in a ponytail…

He stops short at the thought, realising what he’s doing. He hasn’t seen Keith in person since his game against Lotor two weeks ago. It was… not what he was expecting. At first, he was ashamed, annoyed at himself for allowing Keith to see him that way, to have split himself open from one tiny crack, and have his fears and failures revealed plain as day.

But Keith had surprised him. He’d never thought of Keith as cruel or as a person who would use information like that against him, but he’d also never imagined him to be so comforting. To reveal his own worries in turn and share something so personal as his own mantra, his way of coping with the pressure.

_You’re a good captain, and an even greater player._

Even thinking the words sends him spinning, and Lance has to almost shake himself back to the present. Perhaps he’d been playing that line on repeat in his head, his own mantra for the past two weeks. _Perhaps._

It doesn’t help with his tumbling feelings, this newfound connection they have, knowing each other on a deeper level. Keith is now not only talented, with amazing biceps and fluffy hair, but comforting and supportive. He is really causing Lance to just fall deeper and deeper.

And Lance is not sure that’s a good thing.

Veronica is pulled away almost instantly as they enter, Allura ushering her away to where all the club secretaries are standing in a circle. Lance shrugs and waves at a group of his own teammates, Hunk greeting him with a hug.

“Hey, man! You’re just in time, they were talking about setting up a game of beer pong,” Hunk says, rolling his eyes at the cliché antics.

Lance grins because he is excellent at beer pong, especially early on in the night. But it seems it’s a little too early, for the group lapse into more talking, Rolo handing him a glass of punch, which has way too much vodka in it, so he makes sure to sip slowly.

“Pidge! You came!” Hunk yells suddenly, interrupting Lance’s extremely heated conversation with Romelle over the best way to eat Oreos.

Lance turns abruptly, almost spilling his drink on Nyma as he does, for with Pidge usually comes…

Keith.

In a maroon T-shirt. That’s stretching over his shoulders. Actually stretching, his biceps obvious in the way the sleeves cut into his arms just a little. Did he get bigger? More grizzled in the last two weeks?

Lance looks down at his cup. There’s only a quarter of the bright pink liquid left in it.

_Oops_. So much for sipping slowly.

“It’s not going to happen again, Pidge, you missed your chance with that costume,” Keith is saying as Lance manages to tune back in.

“You never know, Keith, you never know!” they say, waving their phone in his face for some reason.

It’s as Keith snorts and pushes them away that his eyes lock with Lance’s. There’s a strange fading of sound in the room, as if it all suddenly slows, a small smile rising on Keith’s face as it does.

“Hey, Lance,” he says, and Lance thinks the smile grows somewhat as his name is said.

“Hi,” Lance says automatically, instantly aware that his voice is a tad too high to be considered normal.

He completely misses the knowing look shared between Hunk and Pidge, as he’s far more concerned with snapping himself out of this moment. Whatever it is.

“I- um, need a refill,” Lance says a little awkwardly, waving his cup around once more.

“Oh, I do, too,” Keith says, and Lance has no choice but to wander his way to the drinks table with Keith by his side.

Thankfully, there are more options other than the highly alcoholic punch, so Lance gets himself both a glass of water and a beer, downing half the water first. Keith takes his own beer and cracks it open.

Lance may watch him swallow a mouthful. Only for a second, though.

There’s a short silence as they both sip at their drinks, before Lance can’t take it any longer.

“Thank you, again. For the other day. I really needed to hear that. You have great timing, man,” Lance says, laughing a little at the end, still somewhat disbelieving that he’d admitted so much in the moment.

Keith grins, his cheeks heating up a little at Lance’s words. Or it seems so. It may just be the lighting, or the growing warmth of the room.

“It’s no problem, Lance. It was all true, anyway. We all need to hear it sometimes, it can be pretty hard to boost yourself up. But you won your next game. I heard,” Keith says, adding on the last two words quickly, Lance having to stop himself from interrupting.

“Yeah, it was a good game actually! We-”

He’s interrupted by a call from across the room. He turns, annoyed that he’s finally got a moment to talk to Keith when he’s in a good mindset, but his mood changes instantly when he sees Hunk waving him over to where they are clearly setting up beer pong.

“You up for a challenge?” Lance asks, automatically turning to Keith.

Keith raises an eyebrow, smirk in place as he sips his drink. Lance’s legs shake a little.

“Beer pong? Really?” he says and Lance cannot help but smirk in return.

“What, afraid you’re not up for it? Understandable, I am the reigning champion. Best to avoid disappointment,” Lance says, nodding along in commiseration.

Keith’s eyes seem to flash and he walks forward two paces, smirk turning to something far bolder and consuming.

“Let’s see what you’ve got, Sharpshooter.”

And from then, it’s on.

They don’t actually play each other for a while, seeing as Pidge has some complicated system to ensure fair play, which is probably just their own scheming. However, Lance’s reputation holds strong and he beats Shay, Rolo, Ezor, and Ryan swiftly. Keith is also extremely capable, though, and by the time he’s bested Hunk, Allura, Nyma, and James, mostly everyone is at least tipsy and yelling.

They are the final two.

Lance takes a sip of his drink and throws a wink across the table as he takes position. He hears his friends shouting, cheering on either side of the table. Keith is flushed, hair sticking up as he flicks it out of his face, and he’s smiling more than Lance has ever seen him.

It’s good. _So good._

“Keeeeeeith, patience yields focus!” Pidge screams, and with an almighty cry, the entirety of Keith’s team repeats ‘patience yields focus!’ at the tops of their lungs before cheering.

“We need that on a T-shirt!” Ezor announces and Pidge gasps and starts chattering so loudly that Keith has to tell them to be quiet so he can focus on the game.

It’s Keith’s serve, and Lance is ready. But Keith looks incredible, and just so joyful that as he’s poised on the edge of the throw, Lance loses all ability to keep his thoughts to himself and blurts them out.

“Hit me with your best shot, pretty boy.”

Next to him, Hunk doubles over with a hand clasped to his mouth, his sister starts laughing maniacally, and Allura’s mouth drops open in something between horror and amusement. On the other side of the table, however, the reaction is even stronger.

Keith’s eyes go wide and his arm jolts out, meaning the ball goes hurtling wide across the table, missing all the cups entirely and hitting the floor. A complete and utter miss. He stares, whole face growing so red, Lance wants to offer him a cool towel, while Pidge falls on the floor laughing, Acxa buries her head in her hands, and Ryan hands a stack of bills over to James, who takes them with no hint of emotion.

Lance is declared the winner, with Allura and Hunk lifting him onto their shoulders while his team cheers. He looks down once, to see Keith watching with a smile on his face, so he cannot help but shoot finger guns down at him. Keith laughs a little, looking away as if nervous, but he’s still smiling so that’s a plus.

Pidge and Keith decide to call it a night at that point, so Lance waves goodbye with eyes only for Keith, still repaying their match in his head. He’s wishing they’d been able to talk a little more, and wonders if there’s another way to start that, to make sure they see each other outside of games. Lance would like to get to know him more, now that he’s had a taste of who Keith really is.

Veronica finds him shortly after and they decide it’s time to head out as well. Lance says goodbye to his team and is locating his bag, when he sees Veronica and Acxa by the doorway, standing close to one another. He watches in pure shock as Veronica leans over and kisses Acxa’s cheek gently, before walking away with a wave.

“See? It’s not so hard,” says a voice to his left, making him jump a little in surprise. When he turns, he sees Allura standing there, proud smile on her face.

“So, _that_ was your plan!” he says, pointing an accusing finger at her and jumping backwards.

But Allura shakes her head. “Oh no, that was just a simple meet-cute. My plan is something far more intricate,” she says with a dangerous grin before walking away.

Lance gulps and watches her leave. He doesn’t like the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> There might be a slightly longer wait for the next chapter since I (stormie2817) will be going on vacation soon and won't get time to write! Thank you in advance for your patience!
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stormie2817) and [Tumblr](https://not-so-sunnie.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> You can follow EnlacingLines on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/enlacingl), [Tumblr](https://enlacinglineswrites.tumblr.com/), and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/enlacinglines/)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge helps out with some team bonding, while Keith has a (grudging) heart-to-heart with Acxa and James about a certain team captain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AND WELCOME BACK!!! Thank you _so_ much for your patience! We know the wait has been long, but we seriously appreciated the comments and kudos in the meantime! Thank you for continuing to enjoy this story and the journey of our two idiots. :')
> 
> Without further ado, here is the next chapter!! This was written by stormie2817. We hope you like it!!

“Pidge, what the fuck are you wearing?” Keith asks as soon as he sees his friend walk into the clubroom.

Pidge smirks and makes their way towards the sofa, nudging James over with their foot to take a seat between him and Ina, placing the backpack they were carrying on the floor. They’re wearing a bright red shirt with the words ‘PATIENCE YIELDS FOCUS’ written in black letters across the chest.

“Thought I could show some team spirit by wearing our team motto.” Pidge’s voice is full of self satisfaction.

“You’re not even part of the team,” Keith says with a raised eyebrow.

Ezor gasps from her perch on Zethrid’s lap and chastises him. “That’s hurtful, Keith! Pidge is totally part of the team!”

“And we don’t have a team motto!” Keith continues. “That’s just something Shiro said to me.”

“With the amount of times you’ve said it, it pretty much _is_ our team motto,” Nadia pipes up from Keith’s left. She turns to Pidge with an eager smile on her face. “Do you think I could get one, too?”

Pidge’s smirk widens and they reach for the backpack at their feet. “Sure. I brought enough for the whole team.”

There’s a commotion as everyone stands up and crowds around Pidge’s small form as they pull out the shirts and distribute them to each member.

Keith feels his face heat up a bit and splutters incoherently. “Wh-! I mean-! Why- are you serious?!”

The team scramble out of their regular shirts and pull on the new ones. They stand proudly in a group and turn to face Keith.

“Patience yields focus!”

Keith feels his face heat up even more when they all cheer together. However, a fond smile stretches across his face and he shakes his head. “You guys are ridiculous.”

“Yeah, but you love it.” Keith’s smile broadens at Pidge’s words and he lets out a huff of laughter.

***

As the days go by and they practice for their next game, Keith notices that there’s a lot more whispering and pointed looks being thrown his way. Every time he tries to ask what’s going on, the topic is changed and he’s hurriedly sent on his way. It confuses him greatly and he wants to get to the bottom of it—but there’s just too much to do, so it falls to the back of his mind until he’s lying in bed at night.

He also thinks a lot about a certain blue-eyed, brown-haired team captain. Always at the most inopportune times, his face lighting up in a blush. But he can’t deny his crush on the rival captain anymore. It makes his heart race and his palms sweat. He feels the whispers get louder during those times, but he’s probably just imagining things… Right?

Keith pulls up the text from Acxa stating the time and location of the next game. The Garrison is playing another game this afternoon. Keith sighs in relief when he sees it’s a home game, so it will be a short ride on his motorcycle after class. When he puts his phone away and looks up, he sees Acxa looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Going to watch the Garrison’s next game?”

Keith grimaces. He knows better than to lie to Acxa, but he tries it anyway. “Yeah. Just wanted to check out the team they’re playing against, you know? Make sure we’re ready to face them next week.”

Acxa doesn’t look convinced. If anything, she seems amused by his response. “I see.”

Keith can’t hold eye contact any longer, so he pulls out his phone again and pretends to be busy.

“Would you like a ride?”

Keith blinks up in confusion at Acxa’s words. “Huh?”

“Would you like a ride to the Garrison? We can go together.”

Keith’s narrows his eyes in suspicion. “Why?”

Acxa raises an eyebrow. “To save gas? Save the planet?”

“No, why are you going to the Garrison?”

“To see Veronica.”

“Whose Veronica?”

“My girlfriend.” There’s a slight flush to Acxa’s cheeks.

Keith’s eyes widen. “What! When did that happen?! And why didn’t you tell me?!”

There was a snort behind him and Keith turns around to see James snickering lightly.

“If you paid attention to anyone other than your boyfriend, maybe you would have noticed.”

Keith feels his face erupt in flames and he stutters in embarrassment. “Wh- I don’- what are you-!”

James rolls his eyes and sighs. “Don’t even try to deny it. It’s way too obvious.”

Keith averts his gaze. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

He hears both James and Acxa sigh before he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up into Acxa’s face.

“Seriously. Just ask him out. It’s not that hard.”

Keith feels his shoulders slump in defeat. “What if he doesn’t feel the same?”

James snorts from behind Acxa and Keith leans around to glare at him.

“Are you serious? He flirts with you _all the time_! It’s almost getting annoying!” James huffs in exasperation.

“He’s just a friendly guy! It doesn’t mean anything.” Keith frowns.

“Uh, ‘pretty boy’ isn’t something I would call my friend.” James says with an eye roll.

Keith groans and steps away from Acxa’s hand, crossing his arms and closing himself off.

“And even if it _is_ something he would call his friend,” James continues, “that doesn’t mean he’s _not_ flirting with you. You should ask him out. What are you so scared of?”

“What if he says ‘no’?” Keith says.

James frowns and sighs defeatedly. “Then he says ‘no’. End of story, you tried. But you haven’t even taken that step yet.”

There’s a short pause as Keith lets those words process in his mind. James is right, he knows, but it’s still hard to admit it out loud.

Acxa clears her throat after a few minutes. “So, do you want a ride to the Garrison?”

Keith balks. “Wh-! To ask Lance out?”

The other two snort again before Acxa speaks. “If you really want to, sure, but I thought you just wanted to ‘check out the other team’?” Keith frowns and shuffles a little where he stands at the sarcasm in her voice.

“Yeah, I _do_ want to check out the other team.”

“More like the other team’s _captain_ ,” James snickers.

Keith tenses further. “Go away, Griffin.” He says through clenched teeth.

Acxa rolls her eyes but there’s a hint of a smile on her face. She pulls out her keys and starts walking towards the door.

“I’ll wait for you out front, Keith, while you grab your disguise.”

“His _what_?!” James asks with glee.

Keith feels his embarrassment peak and curses in indignation. James bursts out in laughter behind him as he races after her.

He _does_ stop at his locker to grab said disguise before climbing into Acxa’s car.

“You didn’t have to expose me like that.” He tells her as he jams the hat on his head and covers his eyes with the dark glasses.

“I didn’t want to miss the opportunity.” Acxa replies smartly.

Keith hunches down in his seat and grumbles under his breath.

“Speaking of missed opportunities,” Acxa glances at him from the corner of her eyes. “Don’t let your worries hold you back.”

“I’m not going to ask Lance out today.”

“Okay, but just keep that in mind for when you do.”

Keith rolls his eyes but gives her a small smile. “Okay. Thanks, Acxa.”

“No problem.” She says as she pulls out of the parking lot and starts driving to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> I dunno about you guys, but I didn't really understand the visceral hate James got, so I tried to change that. Keith and James aren't best friends in this, but they _are_ teammates and acquaintances. Keep the James hate to yourself, please!
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stormie2817) and [Tumblr](https://not-so-sunnie.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> You can follow EnlacingLines on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/enlacingl), [Tumblr](https://enlacinglineswrites.tumblr.com/), and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/enlacinglines/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stormie2817) and [Tumblr](https://not-so-sunnie.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> You can follow EnlacingLines on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/enlacingl), [Tumblr](https://enlacinglineswrites.tumblr.com/), and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/enlacinglines/)!


End file.
